Samantha
by CSIVegasChick14
Summary: The title's is dumb i know but the story will be great! The full summary inside! rated t just incase.


Summary: When Andy met Karen he also had a kid. A ten year-old daughter named Samantha Julianne Hargrove. And Lucas was only sixteen. After a couple of months of dating Karen, Andy decided to pop the question and with no surprise she said yes. Samantha and Lucas got along when their parents were dating, but how well do they get along under the same roof. (The story starts a week after the wedding.) The season is spring, the date starting Thursday March 8,2009.

"Lucas can I go to the River Court with you?" Samantha asked walking into Lucas's medium sized bedroom where the walls were painted blue but on the walls across from his bed was the River Court painted on them. There was a basketball hoop hanging over his bed and there were license plates shaped as the U.S. on the wall over his bed. On his closet door he had ticket stubs taped all over it. There was even a door to lead him to the outside.

Sam just came back from her basketball practice at Tree Hill Elementary.

"Sure Sam." He simply answered his new stepsister. They get along very well. They are actually like brother and sister. Lucas even gets kind of protective of her when he sees her with a guy or something and so does her dad. "We got to wait for Skills though he's meeting up here then we'll head over."

"Okay I got to eat something, I'm so hungry." Sam ran out of his bedroom to the kitchen and grabbed herself a banana and a bottle of Icy Tea.

"Sam we should probably go to the Café just to make sure that you're aloud to come." Lucas suggested walking into the kitchen and behind him was Skills.

"Okay." She turned around and noticed Skills.

"Hey Skills!" She squealed.

"Hey Sammy!" He greeted back to her.

"Well let's go so I can kick your butts." Samantha challenged to the both of them.

"Like I said we should stop by the Café first." Lucas reminded. "And you have no chance sis." He smiled.

"Yeah I'm with Luke on this one." Skills agreed.

"We'll see about that." She smirked and they left the house.

_Karen's Café_

"Hey kids!" Karen greeted cheerfully as the lunch rush was dying down.

"Hey mom!" Lucas said giving his mom a hug.

"Hey Karen." Skills and Sam said at the same time.

"Is my dad here?" Sam asked looking around.

"Yeah he just came in about five minutes before you did. He's in- right here." Andy came out when she was going to say in the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo." Andy greeted walking over to his daughter giving her a hug and a kiss on top of the head.

"Hey dad." Sam replied. "Can I go to the River Court with Lucas and Skills?"

"Is all of your homework done?" He questioned looking at her skeptically.

"Umm, sure dad." She answered not telling the truth…

"Then sure but be here by seven we're going to have dinner." But obviously convincing as he believed her, she actually is a good liar.

"Okay bye dad!" And the three of them walked out of the café and to the River Court.

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted to Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Peyton. She had no clue that they would be there. "I didn't know you guys would be here."

"Yeah Lucas text me." Nathan responded giving Sam a hug, as did the rest.

"Oh well let's play!" Sam exclaimed grabbing the basketball out of Lucas's bag.

It was Nathan, Lucas and Skills against Samantha, Haley and Peyton. Brooke just cheered on the sidelines and keeping score.

"Time out!" Sam yelled as her team huddled in a small circle or triangle.

"Okay we're only down by one we can win this." Peyton chimed in.

"Totally. But we have to fake them out so Haley when I say your name act like you're going to pass the ball to me, but pass it to Peyton. They'll be all over me. Then Peyton make a basket." She explained as the other two nodded their heads.

"Okay Robert Pattinson on three." Sam put one hand in the middle as the others put theirs in too. "1,2,3 Robert Pattinson!" They laughed and received looks by the guys. Brooke just laughed.

"Haley!" Sam exclaimed as she 'tried' to get away from the three guys who were guarding her.

Haley did the fake out very well. She threw the ball to Peyton and Peyton made the shot a three pointer actually. The guys were shocked that, that happened.

"Game!" Brooke yelled. "Girls win!"

"Ha I told you!" Sam gloated.

"Dudes I can't believe we got beat by three girls and one who is ten." Skills whispered to Lucas and Nathan who nodded like they just lost their dignity.

"Well, well, well." They heard a new voice, well not new to Sam. They turned around to see three girls about ten or eleven.

"What do you want Ashley?" Sam snapped as she walked up to Ashley and her 'posy'.

"The girls here didn't believe me that you had a really hot stepbrother named Lucas Scott." She smiled her devious smile. There was more to her story.

Sam just rolled her hazel eyes.

"What happened to your real mom anyway?"

"Why does it matter?" Sam asked sharply. Everyone else just watched from the bleachers.

"Well did she die, leave you?" Ashley questioned. Sam couldn't figure out why she was asking all these questions they weren't friends they were the total opposite of friends.

"Just leave." Sam said about to turn around but Ashley grabbed her arm. "Answer my question." She demanded.

"She died. Why does it even matter to you?" Sam pushed Ashley away. Sam didn't like talking about her mom really. Mostly because she died when she was only about a year old. She doesn't remember anything about her.

"You did not just do that." Ashley commented smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt that Sam just put in and pushed Sam to the ground. Lucas, Skills and Nathan ran over before things could get worse but Sam was just a little bit faster.

"Bitch!" She yelled and punched Ashley in the face. Ashley quickly returned the punch. Sam recovered fairly quickly and ran towards Ashley slapping her and punching her. Ashley was doing the same thing. They were rolling on the ground. They guys were trying to stop them.

"Samantha stop!" Lucas demanded trying to pull Sam off of Ashley.

Then Nathan tried pulling Ashley off of Sam.

Finally they were standing up and just glaring at each other.

"Bitch!" Sam exclaimed again trying to attack Ashley again. With all the punches that were thrown they girls didn't look all that bad.

"Samantha Hargrove!" Lucas exclaimed picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Lucas put me down!" She yelled and kicked.

"No not till we get to the Café."

Everyone else was following them. Ashley and her friends just went home.

"Lucas this is embarrassing!" She exclaimed as she hit his back.

"Ow would you just stop!" He boomed right before they walked in the café.

"Oh my God what happened?" Karen asked worriedly as Lucas sat Sam down in a chair.

"Sam got into a fight at the River Court with some girl." Lucas explained as Haley went behind the counter to get some ice.

"About what?"

"We're not exactly sure." Lucas answered. "We were standing by the bleachers we couldn't hear anything except when Sam started yelling some curse words." Andy and Karen hate when Sam curses, She gets into a lot of trouble for it too.

"Andy!" Karen called him over when she noticed him walking out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong Karen?"

"Look at Sam." She said. He looked and saw that Samantha had a black eye forming and blood coming out of her lip. "She got into a fight. They don't really know about what. They just know what was going on when Sam started yelling curse words." Karen finished.

"Samantha Julianne Hargrove!" Andy boomed which made the customers jump a little.

"Dad I'm sorry but this girl just kept asking these questions about mom and I just couldn't take it anymore." She explained quickly as Haley came back with the ice and was holding it to Sam's eye.

"You know how I feel about fighting and cursing!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I know you are but you're grounded for two weeks." He lowered his voice.

"What!? Dad that's not fair!"

"Hey if you want I'll make it three."

She just glared at her dad.

"Lucas can you take her home so she can get cleaned up then come back for dinner?" Karen asked her son.

"Yeah mom." And so they left.


End file.
